A. Summary and Objectives The overall aim of the Research Education and Career Development (REC) Core of the Institute for Clinical and Translational Research (ICTR) is to develop a diverse, multidisciplinary, clinical and translational research workforce capable of accelerating the translation of research findings into evidence-based policies and practices that improve the health of individual patients and all populations in the United States. This goal is consonant with the NIH Roadmap and the recent transformation of the UW School of Medicine into an integrated School of Medicine and Public Health. The REC Core will capitalize on the momentum at UWMadison to: 1) advance multidisciplinary collaborations;2) implement new curricula that complement existing research education programs;3) establish and evaluate mentor-training programs;4) design interventions that build on the career development scholarship of our faculty;and 5) transform institutional culture to increase the participation and advancement of women and underrepresented minority researchers in the academic enterprise. To achieve these goals we will pursue the following Objectives: Objective 1: Create a menu of educational and career development opportunities with multiple portals of entry and varying levels of intensity to accommodate the needs of all learners;build activities around six core competencies in clinical investigation and six core competencies in teamwork. Objective 2: Launch a new cross-college MS/PhD in clinical investigation to complete a menu of graduate degree and certificate programs in clinical or translational research. Objective 3: Move conceptually and programmatically from independent training programs (CTSA K12, CTSA T32, individual K-awards) to ICTR Trainees and Scholars, who are recruited and selected through a uniform process;matched with the appropriate funding sources according to their discipline and stage of career development;and provided appropriate educational opportunities, career support, and well-trained mentors to support their success. Objective 4: Increase the gender and ethnic/racial diversity of future academic leaders by: 1) coordinating minority recruitment across all UW Madison T32s;2) assisting Pis in obtaining minority supplements to their NIH R01s;3) emphasizing opportunities for research on health disparities1;4) establishing a Minority Scholars Program;5) including diversity training in professional development; and 6) piloting and evaluating programs to assist young investigators in balancing personal and professional worklife. Pursuing these objectives is essential to strengthen the educational and career development programs that are currently offered at UW and to embrace a more comprehensive approach to training clinical and translational investigators. The programs developed to meet these objectives are founded upon the following principles: [unreadable] Build on local strengths and multidisciplinary culture [unreadable] Take an evidence-based approach to education, career development, and institutional transformation by applying research from adult education, social and organizational sciences whenever possible [unreadable] Incorporate gender and ethnic/racial issues as they apply to all programmatic elements, including recruitment, retention, career development and research on health disparities [unreadable] View the ICTR as a "living laboratory" evaluating interventions and re-directing resources accordingly The objectives for the REC Core are so intertwined that they are approached in a comprehensive manner throughout the section, with many of the initiatives serving as action items for more than one objective. Hence, unlike many .of the other sections, action items pursuant to a single objective are not described.